WILD CHILD-DJ SERIES
by ncsupnatfan
Summary: Another short story in my DJ series. Dean and Caleb find an unexpected surprise after their hunt. Dean decides to help the child instead of turning him over to social services. What he doesn't know is how quickly he will capture his heart.


"Man! Did I tell you how much I hate the woods?" Dean complained as he slapped at a bug trying to make a meal off his blood.

"Yes for the ump tenth time. If I'd known you were going to complain this much I'd got someone else to help me with this hunt." Caleb said groaned.

"Yeah, but who would put up with your horrible snoring?"

"You're one to talk." he huffed back stopping to check their location.

The sun was barely filtering through the tree limbs of the forest they had been hiking in. Caleb had caught wind of a hunt for a black dog and called Dean as backup since he was the closest. The hunt had been a success, but not without both being thrown around and scraped up some. They were making their way back to the Impala after the kill and Dean pulled out the topographical map and checked the sun's position before deciding they were heading in the right direction.

"Come on, let's get out of here." he told Caleb as he picked up his pack and headed through the trees.

"Right behind you."

They walked on for nearly an hour when Dean's hunter instincts kicked in when he heard twigs breaking off to the right of them. He signaled to Caleb to slow down and listened intently trying to catch any other noises nearby. He motioned for Caleb to continue on down the animal trail and fell back behind him stopping by a large tree and ducking behind it. He silently eased into the brush and waited hearing another rustle before a shadow slinked from around it. Dean reached down and grabbed it pulling it to the trail.

"Ow! What the hell." Dean yelled as the shadow bit him.

"What is it?" Caleb asked running back to him to see him fighting with what looked like a child. "Dean you ok?"

"Yeah the little cuss bit me." he said trying to hold the squirming child at arm's length. "Stop it! I'm not going to hurt you." he growled giving him a little shake. The child growled and hissed at him as he pulled at the captured arm Dean was holding.

"Holy crap, what happened to him?" Caleb asked getting a good look at the boy.

The boy was filthy and only had scraps of clothes hanging on him. He was barefooted and had scratches and scraps covering part of his body and his hair was long, matted and looked like it had not been washed or combed in months. He looked at Dean and Caleb with blue eyes that were wild with fear. He bared his teeth at them and growled again trying to pull away from Dean.

"Hey kid, what are you doing out here?" Dean asked kneeling down in front of him so he wouldn't look so frightening. The boy looked a little younger than DJ, maybe five or six and smaller and slightly malnourished. The boy looked at him with wary, hooded eyes that he could barely see behind his dirty hair that hung in his face.

"Here see if he'll eat this." Caleb suggested offering Dean a granola bar.

"Thanks." Dean said accepting the bar and holding it out to the boy. "Here you hungry? Yum." he said taking a small bite and offering it to him again.

The boy had stopped struggling and watched him, his body tense and ready to fight as he licked his lips and eyed the granola bar. He reached for it and then jerked his hand back thinking Dean was going hurt him. Dean smiled at the boy holding it closer to him until he snatched the bar and took a bite. The boy gobbled down the bar and licked his grubby hand to get all the crumbs off it.

"Want some water?" Caleb offered opening a bottle of water for him and holding within his reach. He was careful not to make any sudden moves to scare him anymore than he was.

The boy looked at the bottle like he didn't know what to do with it. Caleb sipped some water showing him how to drink from it before holding it out to him again. With a little hesitation, he accepted the bottle and put it to his mouth gulping water as half of it dripped down his chin onto his chest.

"What are we going to do with him?"

"We can't leave him out here alone." Dean said. "I guess he comes with us."

"Ok, then we better get going, its gonna be dark soon and I wanna get out of these woods before that."

"I'm with you on that." Dean said standing back up. "Come on kid, we're walking out of here." he told him gently guiding him down the trail they were following. The boy drug his feet at first trying to get away and finally gave up and walked beside him. Dean kept a good grip on the boy's arm because he wasn't in the mood to chase him through the night forest. It took them another hour to make it out of the woods and the darkness had taken over the day leaving everything in shadows as the last rays of sunlight disappeared.

As the boy saw the trees thinning and the clearing up ahead, he began to cry and wail beating at Dean to get free. Dean grabbed him around the waist, lifting him off his feet, trying to combat the flying legs and arms as he grunted when the boy found his target.

"Caleb! Grab the blanket out of the back." Dean called to him tossing his keys in his direction.

"Got it." he replied snagging the keys in midair and heading on to the Impala at a trot.

While he got the blanket, Dean jerked a bandana out of his jacket and captured his wrists together. He held him between his legs so he could wrap the bandana around his hands tying it only tight enough to hold them. He looked down when wetness seeped into his jeans and saw the boy had peed on him. He grimaced and pulled his wet jeans from his leg.

"Here you go." Caleb said hurrying back carrying a blanket. He held it out and Dean put the boy into the folds and pulled it tightly around him hindering his movement.

"Ok, let's go, you sit in back with the kid. We'll head back to the motel. I need to change my jeans and you can head out. I'll take him back to Bobby's and see if we can find out who he is." he explained to him.

"You sure?" he asked. "We could just turn him over to the authorities."

"I don't know, it just doesn't feel right. What are they going to do with him in this condition? I can't see him falling through the cracks of the system; no not gonna let that happen." he replied looking down at the boy who had settled down now that he was wrapped up. "Come on." he told him heading for the Impala carrying the boy. Caleb followed along behind him not going to argue about his decision. He figured Dean knew what he was doing; he had been hunting longer than him. "You gonna drive all night?"

"Yeah, no use staying around here."

 **spn**

"Ok, tell Bobby, Sam and DJ hello for me and I'll stop by when I'm close." Caleb told him as he settled the boy in the passenger seat and buckled him in.

"You do that. DJ's been asking about you and when you were gonna visit again. He's taken a liking to you." Dean told him cranking the Impala and waiting for Caleb to close the door. With a final wave, he pulled out and headed for home. Deciding the silence was unsettling; he turned on the radio and found a suitable station to listen to. The bundle beside him moved as the music began to play then settled down again. Dean moved the blanket enough to see his face and to be sure he was ok. The boy looked around the car fearfully and then at Dean. Dean could see the uncertainty in his eyes and also the need to flee.

"Its ok kid, I'm not goin' to hurt you or let anyone else. I have a nephew a little older than you; I'm sure you two will get alone. He's a smart kid, too smart at times." he chuckled to himself thinking back on some of the mischief DJ had gotten into. "Don't even know if you can understand me or not. We're about eight hours from Bobby's. That's where we live, my brother and nephew and me. Now Bobby, he can be an ornery cuss at times but he has a soft side to him, especially with kids. So don't let him scare you or anything."

The boy continued to eye Dean watching for any signs of danger from him. He had never been in a car that he could remember and it scared him. Everything was going by so fast he couldn't see them. The more he tried to focus on the outside world, the dizzier he got making his stomach a churning mess.

Dean looked quickly over at the boy as he started making choking noises in the seat beside him. He jerked the car off the road and threw it in park so he could slide across the seat, unfasten the seat belt and open the passenger door getting the boy out just as he threw up. Dean opened the blanket enough to hold him and rub his back as he coughed and gagged while trying to catch his breathe.

"Its ok kid, get it out." Dean urged him. "A lot of kids get car sick." Dean waited until he had stopped spitting and helped him sit up. He snagged a bottle of water and held it to his lips so he could sip it. "Just a little now don't need ya upchucking again." he cautioned him. "I'll be stopping for gas in a bit and I'll get ya some ginger ale. That sound good?" he asked pulling the blanket back around him and making him comfortable. The boy moaned softly and snuggled into the blanket weak and washed out. He closed his eyes wanting only to sleep for now.

 **spn**

"Here kid, sip some of this, it's cold and should settle your stomach." Dean urged the kid softly sitting him up so he could drink some ginger ale.

The boy grunted and jerked awake trying to push away from Dean until he realized they were stopped and Dean was kneeling in front of him. He saw the bottle that was being held to his mouth and opened it to drink some. His eyes widened with shock as the sweet taste flooded his mouth sending his taste buds into overload. He had never tasted anything like this. He wiggled his hands from the blanket and clasped the bottle wanting more as he gulped the liquid.

"Whoa there tiger, not too much at a time." Dean told him pulling the bottle away as he leaned forward trying to keep a hold on it. "You can have more, but slowly this time. I got ya some crackers too." he said sitting the bottle down and opening a pack of crackers offering him one. The kid accepted the cracker, sniffed it before stuffing it in his mouth and chewing letting crumbs fall messily out of his mouth. He reached for the drink again and Dean helped him take several sips. "Ok, you good now?" he asked capping the bottle. "You need to potty kid?" he asked. The boy looked at him with no look of understanding on his face. "Alright then, let's just take you in and see."

Dean picked the boy up and carried him to the restroom. He unwrapped his small body and showed him how to use it. After a little awkward moment, he relieved himself and Dean helped him wash his hands before wrapping him back in the blanket and carrying him back to the car.

"Only a few more hours and we'll be home. Get some rest kid, we won't be stopping again." he told him getting back on the highway and pushing toward Sioux Falls.

 **spn**

Bobby looked up from his plate when he heard the distinct sound of the Impala coming down the driveway and pulling to a stop by the house. He got up and headed for the door to let his oldest adopted son in. He heaved a sigh of relief now that he was home from the hunt. He always worried about Dean when he was out on a hunt knowing it could turn sideways in a heartbeat ending up with him getting hurt. Bobby opened the door and stepped to the porch watching Dean get out of the car. He frowned as he saw him open the passenger door and reach in to pull something out.

"Hey Bobby." Dean said a tiredness showing in his voice as he trooped up the steps holding the blanket close. Gabe nudged the blanket trying to see what Dean was carrying and he pushed him away. "Down boy."

"Son, everythin' go ok?"

"Yeah, got the bitch, but came back with a little extra baggage." he told him slouching down on the couch with the blanket bundle in his lap.

"And what might that be?" Bobby asked cautiously as he took a seat in his chair beside the couch waiting for Dean to explain himself. Instead Bobby watch as Dean peeled the blanket off of the almost naked body of the child sitting in his lap. "What the hell, what is that?"

"A kid we found in the woods." Dean replied as he removed the bandana from his wrist.

Bobby watched as the boy looked around his new surroundings, his body tense and trembling slightly. His eyes fell on Bobby and widened as he inched closer to Dean. Bobby took in the dirty, skinny body and matted hair of the boy and looked up at Dean. Gabe sat beside him eyeing the boy in his lap.

"So what now?"

"First thing is a bath, he smells pretty ripe." Dean replied wrinkling his nose. "I thought you could check with Jody and see about missing kids around the area where the black dog was. There were no signs of any other people around where we found the kid."

"I was having an early lunch, wanna eat something before you get started. It might be a while before you get him clean."

"Ok, I'm sure he'll eat something too, maybe that'll keep him calm enough to bath him." he said getting up with the kid in his arms to follow Bobby in the kitchen and take a seat at the table.

"Coffee?"

"Yeah coffee for now. You got some juice or milk for the kid?"

"I'll get him a cup of milk. Looks like he could use a few good meals to put some meat on his bones."

"No joke, we've got no idea how long he's been out in those woods or how he survived."

"Does he talk?"

"If he does, he's not yet." Dean said sipping his coffee and then holding the cup for the kid to drink from. After he got a taste of the milk he wrapped his hands around the cup and tried to drink it all at one time spilling it down the sides of his face. "Easy kid, you can have more, you don't wanna make yourself sick."

Dean told him pulling the cup from his hands and sitting it back on the table. When the boy reached for it again, Dean moved it a little further away. "No, you can have some more after you eat something." The boy looked at Dean with a frown not understanding his words.

"Here ya go, see if he'll eat a sandwich." Bobby said sitting two plates in front of Dean with sandwiches on them.

The boy didn't wait to be told to eat; he grabbed half of his sandwich and tried to stuff it in his mouth at one time and grabbed the other half clutching it to his chest protecting it. He looked between Dean and Bobby to see if either was going to try and take his food. He choked and tried to chew and swallow what was in his mouth before stuffing more in. Gabe walked around the chair licking up any crumbs that fell to the floor. He watched the boy and when a larger piece fell quickly grabbed it up.

"We'll have to work on the table manners." Dean shrugged picking up half of his sandwich and taking a bite. "Gabe go lay down, you know you don't get people food." Dean told him snapping his fingers. The boy watched the dog obey Dean and go lay down by the door.

"Christ, he must be about starved to death." Bobby commented as he finished his sandwich and sipped on his coffee. "Better give him some more milk to wash that down."

"Ok kid; take it easy this time sip slowly." Dean told the kid keeping a firm grip on the cup. He let the boy sip enough milk to get his bites of sandwich down before stopping him from drinking more. The boy wiped his mouth and burped loudly startling him. He looked at the two hunters not sure what to do.

"It's ok." Dean told him patting his back gently as he shrunk down as small as he could. "When are Sam and DJ due back?"

"This evening or in the mornin' as far as I know."

"Well might as well get this over with." Dean sighed scooting the chair back enough to get up. The boy put an arm around his neck as he stood up and headed upstairs.

"I'll give Jody a call while you're doing that."

 **spn**

Dean closed the bathroom door and sat the boy on the commode while he pulled off his button up shirt leaving him in his tee shirt. He got towels and baby shampoo from the cabinet before turning on the water in the tub. The boy watched in wonder as the water rushed from the faucet filling the tub. He didn't put too much in figuring he would need to drain it and fill again with clean water since the boy was so dirty.

"Now, I gotta take off what's left of those clothes and I'm gonna put ya in the tub." he tried to explain to him slowly reaching to finish unwrapping the blanket first and then pulling the shreds of the tee shirt and what was left of shorts off. "We'll start with the hair, man I'm pretty sure I may have to cut part of those rat's nest out of your hair." he said picking the boy up to set him in the tub.

Not really knowing what Dean was trying to do, the boy clung to him and curled his legs up away from the water. He looked frighteningly at Dean trying to climb his arms to get away. He whimpered and mewed pathetically and twisted to get away.

"It's ok, it's just water." Dean assured him kneeling before the tub and sitting him into the tub. Once the boy saw it wasn't gonna hurt him, he looked around and moved his hands in the warm water making little waves. "I'm gonna pour this over your head and get your hair wet." he told him dipping a cup of water and pouring it over his head causing him to sputter and shake his head. Dean used a wash cloth to wipe the water from his face before he scooted away from him. "Hold still now." he said pulling him closer and squirting some shampoo into his hair. He began to work it through the matted hair trying to get as much dirt as he could out. Once he rinsed his head, the water turned a muddy brown. He soaped the wash cloth and began to wash the dirt from his body wanting to get as much as possible with this first wash. "I have to wash your arms and legs." Dean told him trying to catch an arm as he splashed around sliding away from him. "Come on kid, cooperate with me." Dean was able to see the scrapes and scratches better as he wiped his arms and legs. The boy grunted and whimpered several times when Dean brushed over some of the deeper and newer ones. "I'll put something on those once you're clean."

The boy whined when Dean let the water out so he could run fresh and begin again. He put more shampoo in his hair and worked it through the wet hair concentrating on the worse matting and knots. He knew Sam had some type of detangle spray junk he used on DJ's hair to help with the tangles, but wondered if that would be enough to take them out. The boy smiled as the tub started to fill again and splashed it with his hands.

"Hey, let's keep the water in the tub." he laughed wiping his face on his wet tee shirt. "Here, play with this." Dean said tossing a couple of DJ's tub toys in for him to play with. The boy stared at the floating boats not sure what he was suppose to do with them and looked up questioningly at Dean. "Play with them see they float, you can push them around."

He cautiously pushed one of the boats away from him and watched it float back. He did this several times as Dean massaged the suds into his hair and down to the ends trying to work the tangles out as he went. He rinsed it and found some conditioner to apply hoping it would help get the remaining knots out. After a final rinse with fresh water, he let the water out and pulled him up to wrap a towel around his thin body. He towel dried his hair and sprayed some detangler before carrying him to DJ's room.

"I think DJ has some clothes he's outgrown that will fit you." Dean continued his one sided conservation with the boy. "I don't think he'll mind passing them to you." He rummaged around in DJ's closet finding the bag of clothes Sam was going to take to the thrift store. Dean pulled a tee shirt, sweats and socks from the bag and tossed them beside the boy on the bed. "Stay right here, I forgot the ointment." he told him going back to the bathroom for the Neosporin. The boy was still sitting in the same place Dean had left him. He was looking around the room at DJ's toys and things but quickly tensed when he returned. "This won't hurt, it'll help them heal." he explained putting some on his finger and gently rubbing it on his scratches and scrapes. The boy tried to shrink away from him but Dean held him still as he searched his body. "Ok, now let's get some clothes on you." he told him taking the pants and slipping them over his feet, up his legs and over his hips. He took the tee shirt and slipped it over his head, helping him get his arms through the arm holes before pulling it down to his waist. "I'll try not to pull your hair, but I gotta see if I can comb it." he told him picking up a comb. Dean began with the ends and worked his way closer to the scalp trying not to pull it. "There." he nodded stepping back to inspect his work. "Yeah, ya definitely need a hair cut, but we'll let that wait."

 **spn**

Bobby heard the tread of footsteps coming down the stairs and looked up from the book he was reading.

"So you actually found a boy under all the dirt and grim." he commented giving the boy a once over. He was starting to look more human than like an animal now with a bath and clothes on.

"Yeah, glad that's over with." he replied sitting the boy on the couch and heading for the kitchen deciding he needed that beer now. He was walking back to the living room when the front door was slung open and DJ came running into the house followed by this father.

"Uncle Dee you're back!" he cried loudly but faltered in his step when he saw the boy on the couch. Gabe ran to him prancing around happy he was back and licking his face as DJ pushed he back.

"Son no running in the..." Sam started and stopped seeing the boy too.

The boy cried out in fright and clambered over the arm of the couch and scurried behind it pressing himself as tightly as he could into the corner and covering his head with his hands. He began to whimper pitifully not knowing what to do.

"Damnit!" Dean huffed. "I just gave him a bath."

"Uncle Dee who is that?" DJ asked walking on into the room holding onto Gabe.

"Kid I found in the woods." he answered looking behind the couch trying to get to the boy. "Well don't just stand there, give me a hand." he fussed at his brother wanting help moving the couch.

"What'd ya mean you found him in the woods?" Sam questioned grabbing one end of the couch and pulling it out.

"Like I said we found him in the woods. Looked like he'd been out there a while." he grunted. "Ok kid, no one's gonna hurt you, you can come out." he coaxed holding out a hand to him.

The boy looked at Dean through his fingers trying to press himself harder into the corner. He whimpered and big tears rolled down his cheeks as he tried to catch his breath. Dean eased toward him and picked him up holding him close.

"That big lug over there's my brother, Sam and that's my nephew, DJ." he told the boy who was cowering in his arms.

"Hi." DJ said stepping closer to Dean so he could see the boy.

"Son, take it easy, he's scared." Sam cautioned DJ.

"What's his name?"

"Don't know, he hasn't spoken since I found him." Dean answered sitting down on the couch. He shifted the boy in his arms and wiped the dirt from his pants. The boy buried his face into Dean's chest as he tried to comfort him. Dean could feel his small body trembling still and grabbed a throw from the back of the couch to cover him.

"Come on DJ; let's go into the kitchen so maybe he'll calm down."

"Can I have some juice?"

"Yes and maybe if you offer some to...What are we gonna call him?" Sam asked looking at Dean.

Dean thought for a moment before answering his brother.

"Why don't we call him Edward, Eddie for short. That was Dad's middle name. Is that ok with you?" he asked the kid. "If we call you Eddie?"

The boy didn't answer him only snuggled deeper into the throw fisting Dean tee shirt tightly in his small hands. He peeked out of his nest when DJ sat down beside Dean and held out a juice box.

"Want something to drink?" DJ offered.

"I don't think he knows what it is." Dean told him.

"Eddie its juice, you drink it, watch." DJ explained taking the straw and sticking it in the box. He showed him how to suck on the straw to get the juice out. "Now you try, it's really good. Daddy got me white grape and cherry." he told him holding the box out again.

A small hand crept out from under the throw and took the box pulling it quickly to his chest. He looked at the straw and back at DJ watching him drink his. He captured the straw with his lips and sucked a small amount into his mouth finding the sweet flavor very tasty. He began to greedily slurp the rest of the juice keeping a wary eye on DJ.

"Did you have a good time?" Dean asked DJ once it looked like Eddie was calming down.

"Yes, we got to see all kinds of animals and snakes and birds and I got to hold an alligator." DJ rattled on about his trip to the zoo. "I think my favorite one was the tigers, they were so big and one jumped in the water to take a bath."

"Wow, sounds nice, maybe I can go next time and see them with you."

"Daddy says we can go hiking. You wanna go hiking with us?"

"I'll think 'bout that." Dean replied not a big fan of hiking or woods in general. He looked down at the boy and saw that he was almost asleep. "I'm gonna go grab a nap before dinner, that was a long drive and it looks like Eddie needs one too."

"Want me to wake you when it's ready?" Sam asked.

"Uncle Dee wanna use my bed for you nap, it's bigger." DJ offered.

"Thanks Tiger that's nice of you." Dean smiled down at his nephew proud of him for thinking of the needs of others. "Ok Sammy, but give us a good couple of hours downtime." Dean yawned feeling the exhaustion dragging him down.

He trudged to the stairs and shifted Eddie in his arms letting his head rest on his shoulder before making his way to DJ's bedroom. He tossed the comforter down to the bottom of the bed and laid Eddie down so he could slip his shoes off. Eddie whimpered in his sleep and reached out as if looking for his source of warmth. Dean slid into the bed and pulled a blanket over them before settling down. Eddie zeroed in on his body and snuggled into his side fisting a hand full of tee shirt in one hand and sticking his thumb in his mouth with the other. Dean let sleep race across his mind sending him into a tired slumber that was long overdue.

 **spn**

"Daddy what is Uncle Dee going to do with Eddie?" DJ asked as he watched his father fix dinner.

"I honestly don't know son. We'll try to find out who he is and if he has family that can take him in." Sam answered as he checked the roast in the oven. He stirred and checked the potatoes to see if they were ready to be mashed and stirred the peas.

"And if he doesn't have any can he stay here with us?"

"Let's do this one step at a time ok. Jody's gonna check to see if she can find any missing person's reports."

"What happened to him out there in the woods?"

"I don't know, but whatever it was it must of been awful."

"He can have a couple of my toys to play with since he doesn't have anything."

"That's generous of you son, I'm sure he'll like that." Sam smiled amazed at how DJ could surprise him with his gestures of kindness. He was so much like his Mom that way. She would do whatever she could to help someone.

"Is dinner about ready?"

"In fifteen minutes or so, I'm holding off finishing to let Dean rest a little longer."

"Can I go wake them?"

"Yeah, just don't forget what I told you about waking your uncle."

"No sudden surprises and stand back in case he throws a punch." DJ spouted and then giggled. "He can be a pain in the ass to wake up."

"Dean Jonathan!" Sam cried after hearing his son's remark.

"But that's what Papa Bobby said." DJ said innocently.

"But you don't have to repeat it, it's not nice."

"Alright."

"Boys." Bobby greeted coming in the back door from the garage.

"You talk to Jody?"

"Yeah, she's coming for dinner to see the boy and get a picture. She wants to question Dean about where he found him."

"It'll be good to see her again, I'll set another plate." Sam replied turning to the cabinet beside him and pulling out another plate and glass. "You two seem to be getting along pretty good." he smirked.

"We've been out a few times. She's good company." he shrugged not one to talk about himself.

"Daddy can I go now?"

"Yes son, tell Dean dinner is about ready."

"I will." he rushed jumping from the chair and running up the stairs with Gabe on his heels.

 **spn**

DJ crept quietly to his bedroom door and peered in to see Dean sprawled out on the bed asleep. He took small soft steps toward the bed and stood on tiptoes to see the boy, but was surprised to not see him there. He glanced around the room trying to find Eddie but didn't see him anywhere.

"Uncle Dee wake up." DJ called to him shaking his shoulder and stepping back. He watched his uncle jerk around and come up with his fist balled ready to fight. "Uncle Dee Eddie's gone."

"What." Dean mumbled rubbing a hand down his face and forcing himself awake. He looked down beside him and saw the bed was empty. "Eddie?" he asked looking around the bed and the room. Dean got up from the bed and slipped on his boots. "You didn't see him come downstairs?"

"No uncle."

Dean started out the door but a small noise stopped him. He turned back around and stepped into the room listening again. After a minute he heard it again and went to the bed to kneel down beside it. He moved the covers out of the way and looked under it to see the boy curled up against the wall.

"Hey kid, come on you don't have to sleep under there." he called to him motioning with his hand for him to come out. He watched the kid shrink even closer to the back wall out of his reach. "Look, we're going to eat again, aren't you hungry?" The boy growled at Dean but didn't come out. "DJ go grab a roll or something to eat see if we can coax him out."

"Alright." DJ replied running from the room.

Dean had thought the kid trusted him enough to come to him, but he guessed wrong. He waited patiently for DJ to return and hoped this wasn't going to be a recurring theme.

"Here uncle." DJ said handing him a roll.

"Look kid a roll, yum yum." he coaxed holding the roll so the boy could see and smell it. He watched the emotions roll across the boy's face as he tried to decide whether he wanted the roll. Dean could see the uncertainty on his face as he scooted closer to Dean's hand that held the roll. Dean moved his hand a little just out of the kid's reach as he lured him out from under the bed. He sat back on the floor as the boy finally slipped out from under the bed and snatched the roll from Dean's hand. He cowered by the bed keeping the roll hidden in his hands as he took bites of it eyeing them warily.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Dean asked him gently. "Come on, Sammy's got dinner ready and you can have more to eat." he told him holding his hand out to him. He waited as the boy looked at the hand and up at Dean and DJ. DJ smiled to him and motioned for him to come. The boy reached for his hand and jerked it back then reached again finally putting him small hand into Dean's large one. Dean stood up and the boy did the same. He let Dean lead him from the room and to the stairs. DJ was smart enough to stay back so the boy would feel safe as he followed them down the stairs.

 **spn**

"Hey it's ok." Dean told the boy as he clung to his leg hiding his face into his side when Sam stepped toward them with bowls in his hand.

"Hi Eddie are you hungry?" Sam asked in a soft, gentle voice.

Eddie peeked around Dean at him and watched DJ go hug his Daddy.

"I'm showing him that you are nice and he doesn't have to be afraid." DJ said.

"Smart move there Tiger." Dean commented taking his place at the table and pulling Eddie into his lap. He wasn't comfortable letting him sit by himself yet.

"Where's the old man?"

"Cleaning up, Jody's coming for dinner."

"Really? So they a thing now?"

"I guess but don't let Bobby hear you say that." Sam cautioned him.

The brothers looked up when knocking sounded at the front door. Gabe headed that way standing guard until he knew who was behind the door.

"I'll get it." DJ said running from the room.

The boy buried into Dean's shirt with DJ's sudden movement and whimpered softly. Dean put a protective arm around him and held him close to his chest mumbling quietly to him to settle him down. Sam continued to bring food to the table as DJ lead Jody into the kitchen.

"Dean, Sam good to see ya." Jody smiled giving them both a hug and stepping back when she heard the small cries of distress from the small body in Dean's lap. "So is this him?"

"Yes, we're calling him Eddie for now." Dean told her. "He hasn't talked since I found him. I'm not sure if he can."

"The poor baby, maybe I can get a picture of him after he calms down." she said looking the boy over as best she could with him hiding up against Dean's chest. "Where did you find him at?"

"He has to get use to you." Dean told her rubbing Eddie's back. "It was over near Decorah, Iowa. We were on a job taking out a black dog."

"Ok, I'll center my search on that area."

"Jody you made it." Bobby smiled brushing his hair into place as he entered the kitchen. "Have a seat, I think Sam has dinner ready." he told her pulling a chair out for her to sit down.

"It is, just have to get the rolls out of the oven." Sam told him heading back to the oven. "Everyone get seated and we'll eat."

 **spn**

"Sammy wanna fix a plate for Eddie too since you're doing DJ's?"

"No problem, I'll get yours going too since you have your hands full."

"Now I know why you're such an awesome brother, bro." Dean grinned as he watched Sam make four plates.

"My pleasure." Sam replied as he dished food on the plates and passed them on.

"Looks good son." Bobby complemented Sam for his cooking.

"Thanks, I'm learning." he said taking a knife to cut up the roast on the plates. "Ok, DJ here's yours and Jody if you'll pass this to Dean and Eddie?" he asked handing the plates down.

Everyone was trying not to stare at Eddie who was tense and ready to spring as he watched the food going around the table. Bobby was sure he was going to attack just like an animal that was defending his food.

Once the plates were sat down in front of Dean and Eddie, he made a dive for the food. Eddie scooped up a fist full of mashed potatoes and shoved it in his mouth as fast as he could swallow. He hovered over his plate watching the others making sure no one was going to take his food.

"Yeah, gotta work on his table manners." Dean informed everyone else who was staring wide eyed at the boy. "Kid, you can slow down, no ones gonna take it from you." Dean assured him catching his hand to slow him down. The boy stiffened in Dean's lap and looked up at him, food smeared all over his face and down his shirt. "Eat, but a little slower." he said slowly showing him how he ate. "We'll work on using a spoon and fork next time."

"He's got the sweetest blue eyes." Jody said once she got a look at his face. "I'd say he's probably around five or six. How tall Dean?"

"My guess." Dean frowned looking the boy's body. "Probably a little over three feet and he weights hardly anything, maybe forty, forty-five pounds."

"And you saw no one else in the woods or signs of anyone?"

"Nope, Caleb and me both looked but there was nothing. I have no idea how long he was out there or how he survived during that time." Dean said looking down at the boy who finally slowed down on his eating but was still using his fingers. Once the food was gone from his plate, Eddie leaned over and began to lick it clean. "Eddie, we have water and soap to wash the dishes." he told him pushing the plate away.

Eddie poked out his lower lip and pouted slightly eyeing the plate wishfully. Dean forked another bite of roast in his mouth and moved to snag a roll not watching Eddie who quickly took the rest of Dean's meat and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Hey! No stealing." Dean complained when he looked at his plate that was missing its meat. "I would give you more, but I'm afraid it'd make you sick." he told Eddie pushing his plate out of his reach. "Here drink some milk and wash all that down."

Eddie looked up at Dean with such pathetic eyes and face that Dean couldn't stand it and gave him part of his roll.

"Man Sammy, he's got better puppy dog eyes than you ever had." Dean laughed out loud causing Eddie to pull away from him. "It's ok Eddie, I was laughing." Dean told him pulling him back on his lap.

"After you eat son you need to take a shower, you've got school tomorrow and we had a long day."

"Ok Daddy." DJ replied.

"And for dessert, peach pie with ice cream." Sam said getting up to get the pie from the oven.

"You're gonna make someone a great wife there Sammy." Dean teased.

"Keep it up and you don't get any pie."

"Awe you wouldn't do that to your awesome big brother."

"Don't tempt me." Sam warned sitting the pie and dessert plates on the table so he could dish it out. He passed plates to Jody and Bobby first and then Dean and Eddie and DJ.

"Ok, Eddie your first lesson. This is how you eat pie." Dean told him taking a spoon and scooping up a bite. He held it to his mouth waiting for him to open up. "Come on open."

"Like this Eddie." DJ showed him eating a bite of pie. He opened his mouth wide and put another bite in looking at Eddie as he did.

Eddie watched DJ carefully and opened his mouth allowing Dean to feed him the pie and ice cream. His face lit up with intense pleasure and opened his mouth for more just like a baby bird waiting to be fed.

"Though you might like this." he smiled spooning more into his waiting mouth. "Just a little more, we wanna take it easy and not over do it." he told him spooning the last into his mouth.

Edddie leaned back into Dean's chest content, feeling full for the first time in a long time. He licked his fingers getting some missed food off them as Dean finished his pie. Jody looked at the boy and her heart went out to him.

"Think he'll let me hold him?" Jody asked looking longingly at the boy.

"We can try, but I need to warn ya he bites." Dean said shifting the boy and placing him in Jody's lap.

Eddie tensed when he felt the change of laps and looked over at Dean fearfully.

"Hey Eddie, my name's Jody can I be your friend?" she asked softly taking a napkin and wiping his dirty face gently. Eddie trembled slightly and scrunched in on himself but he remained still listening to her talk. "You're such a handsome boy, though you could use a haircut."

"Working on that too." Dean told her. "Baby steps Jody."

"Do you think he understands anything we say?"

"I don't really know, he was like a wild animal when we found him." Dean answered stacking up the dirty dishes to be washed.

"Poor baby, what happened to you?" she cooed gently pushing his hair from his face to brush a finger down his cheek. Eddie looked up into her kind, caring eyes and laid his head on her chest. Jody fought back the tears and hugged him close enjoying the moment. She looked down at the boy when she heard Eddie's stomach rumbling and grumbling and he winced slightly in pain. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and groaned slightly.

"Dean, might better take him to the bathroom." Jody suggested seeing the distress on his face.

"Was afraid of this, come on little man, let's get ya to the bathroom." Dean agreed scooping him up and walking fast toward the stairs.

"What a precious little boy." she said commented gathering her thoughts.

"Sam, why don't you and DJ go watch something on the tube and we'll do the dishes." Jody told him getting up to take the stacked to the sink.

"Yeah son, you cooked, we clean." Bobby added getting up to help carry the rest of the dishes.

"Alright then, come on son, let's see what's on." Sam replied sensing Bobby wanted them to make themselves scarce.

"Can we see if Jeopardy is on?"

"Sure you wanna play along."

"Yep." he chirped skipping into the living room. Gabe followed and laid at their feet watching everyone moving around him. He still wasn't sure about his new person that was here, but he didn't seem a threat so he left him alone.

"He's so good with DJ." Jody commented watching father and son leave.

"He is at that." Bobby agreed.

 **spn**

After Dean helped Eddie use the bathroom, he washed his face and changed his shirt. He got out one of the extra toothbrushes to help him brush his teeth. Eddie looked at the brush not knowing what to do with it.

"Ok you use this to brush your teeth, keeps them clean." he explained putting some toothpaste on the brush head. "Don't swallow the paste, ok? You spit it out."

Dean sat him on the counter and put the brush in his hand. He used his brush to show him how to brush his teeth, rinse and spit.

"Now up and down, that's it." he encouraged helping him move his hand up and down to clean them. Eddie copied him, rinsing and spiting. "There you go! That's great." Dean praised him patting his shoulder. "Now that that's done, let's go join the others."

 **spn**

"What ya watching?" Dean asked settling down on the couch beside Sam. Eddie squirmed around so he was facing Sam and watched him closely.

"Jeopardy is going off." DJ answered.

"Where's the old man and Jody?"

"Cleaning up."

"You know I can hear you right?" Bobby called to him. "Just 'cause I'm older don't mean I can't hear boy."

"Got it Bobby." Dean cringed forgetting that Bobby heard everything.

"Ok, the elders are going to get some air on the front porch." Bobby stated walking into the living room.

"Think I can get a picture of Eddie before I leave?" Jody asked pulling her cell out.

"Sure." Dean said turning Eddie so he was looking at Jody. "Look at her." Dean pointed at Jody. Eddie looked up at her for a moment before burying himself into Dean again.

"Got it. I'll see what I can find out and let you guys know." she said checking the photo. "Good bye, I'll be heading out in a bit."

"Bye Jody." DJ said running to give her a hug.

"Bye DJ, you take care of your Daddy and uncle."

"I will." he laughed.

"See ya Jody." Sam said.

"Take care out there." Dean told her.

"Always boys." she answered before following Bobby out to the front porch and the swing where they usually sat to talk.

 **spn**

"I think they're out for the count." Sam said smiling down at his son who was leaning against him asleep.

"Yeah, this one was gone almost as soon as he got still." Dean agreed brushing Eddie's hair from his face. Now that it was clean, it curled around his face in soft curls. Eddie jerked in his sleep and fisted Dean's shirt in comfort.

"Dean." Sam said carefully. "What if Jody can't find any family for Eddie? You know you can't get too attached."

"He's not going into the system." Dean stated with a tone that left no room for argument.

Sam looked at his brother and saw that look knowing it would do no good to try and reason with him. Dean could be a stubborn jackass, but he would fight tooth and nail for a kid. He saw how good he was with DJ and Sam didn't mind sharing his son with him. Dean was really good with kids; he'd had practice when he had to raise him. His brother had given up a lot for him over the years and Sam still felt guilty about that because he knew he could never repay him.

"See they didn't last long." Bobby said when he came back in from seeing Jody off.

"You wanna use DJ's bed and I'll put him in our room in your bed?" Sam asked knowing the twin beds they slept in would be cramped with an extra body.

"Ok, but you might wanna remove what's under my pillow."

"Yeah right." Sam said remembering that Dean kept either a knife or gun within easy reach when he slept.

"Got an early run in the mornin', I'm calling it a night." Bobby told them taking in the peaceful scene of his boys holding the sleeping kids.

"Nite Bobby." they responded together.

"Might as well turn in too." Sam said deciding his bed was calling him.

"Yeah, I'm right there with ya." Dean agreed shifting Eddie so he could get up. Eddie groaned and growled in his sleep not happy being disturbed. "It's ok, we're going to bed." Dean mumbled to him gently. He picked up DJ's tiger and tossed it to his brother who tucked it into his son's arms.

"You want the bathroom first?" Sam asked as they trudged up the stairs together.

"Thanks, maybe he'll stay in bed this time. Found him under it after our nap."

"So that's why DJ snagged that roll before dinner."

"Yeah, had to bribe him to get him out."

Dean broke off at DJ's bedroom and laid the boy in the middle of the bed. He strolled on to his bedroom and snagged sleep clothes before going on to the bathroom. Sam settled DJ into Dean's bed and slipped his hand under the pillow to remove a nasty looking knife before tucking him in. He deposited the knife on the dresser and rummaged around for his sleep clothes. Sam stood in the doorway waiting for his brother to finish in the bathroom. He didn't have long to wait before Dean strolled out and tossed his dirty clothes by Sam into their room.

"I think you missed." Sam complained watching the clothes fall three feet from the laundry basket almost hitting Gabe who made himself comfortable on the floor at the foot of Dean's bed.

"Wasn't trying." he replied heading on down to the other bedroom.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

 **spn**

A sudden need to use the bathroom woke DJ from his sleep. He sat up and realized he was in his uncle's bed and his Dad was in the other bed snoring softly. DJ slipped from the bed and made his way out of the room using the nightlight in the hall for guidance. He stepped into the hall and glanced at his bedroom seeing the tousled mop of a head dart back into the room. Walking very slowly so as not to scare Eddie, he made his way to down the hall. DJ found Eddie squatting in a corner of his room and eyed him cautiously.

"Hey." DJ whispered looking over to see if Dean was still sleeping. The boy didn't reply, only stared at him. "Do ya need to potty?" DJ asked, talking softly to him. "Potty?" he asked again holding out his hand to the boy. After a moment's hesitation, Eddie stood and stepped toward him watching him closely for any movements that might signal danger to him. He finally put his hand in DJ's and allowed him to lead him to the bathroom. "Do you need help?" he asked once they were inside at the commode. He only waited a second before helping Eddie pull his pants down and guided him onto the commode. Once that was done, he turned his back to him to allow him some privacy. When he heard a grunt from behind him, he turned around and showed him how to get his pants back up and flush the commode. "Let me use it and we'll wash our hands." he told him moving him slightly to the side so he could pee. "Ok, always wash your hands after pottying." he instructed turning the water on and holding his own hands under to flow. Eddie watched him and copied his actions rubbing his hands in the water. DJ held the towel so they could dry their hands and folded it back up. "Do you wanna sleep with me?" DJ asked. "You know sleep?" he asked again mimicking sleeping and pointing to the bedroom across from the bathroom. Eddie strained to look into the dark room and back at DJ. "Come on, I'll show you." he said taking his hand and pulling gently to get him to follow. Gabe looked up at them and woofed softly before settling back down. DJ took him into the bedroom and pointed at the bed before giving him a little boost up onto the bed. Once Eddie had slid over, DJ climbed in and covered them up glad Uncle Dee had two pillows. "Nite Eddie." he whispered closing his eyes and feeling the boy slid closer to him. They settled down and both were asleep minutes later.

 **spn**

Dean grunted and rolled over trying to remember where he was and why. He saw familiar objects and recognized them as DJ's. Dean sat up suddenly and looked beside him on the bed finding it empty. He got up and looked under the bed expecting to see Eddie curled up asleep but he wasn't there either. He looked quickly around the room with no luck and rushed into the hall slamming into his brother who was heading his way.

"Sonova..." Dean spat at him as they danced for a couple of seconds both trying to get their balance. "Eddie's missing." he finally got out.

"No he's not, that's what I was coming to tell you." Sam griped as he untangled himself from his brother. "Come on." he said heading back to their bedroom. "Look." Sam nodded toward Dean's bed.

Dean stepped closer and looked in his bed to find Eddie and DJ curled up together asleep. He breathed a sigh of relief seeing that Eddie was ok. Sam motioned for him to step back out of the room so they could talk.

"Found them like that when I got up."

"He scared the crap out of me when I woke and he was gone."

"I can imagine." Sam said knowing how he'd felt when DJ went missing. "Look I'm gonna start some breakfast, DJ needs to get ready for school."

"I'm hitting the shower and I'll bring them down." Dean replied heading for the bathroom.

"Thanks."

 **spn**

Sam looked up from stirring the eggs to see Dean escorting the two boys into the kitchen. He noticed Eddie was holding tightly to DJ's hand and stayed glued to his side when he saw Sam.

"Wanna go out Gabe get your morning run in?" Dean asked holding the door open for him. Gabe didn't hesitate and trotted outside to get him morning run and check out the yard for any intruders.

"Go on sit down, breakfast is almost ready." he told them turning back to the eggs.

"DJ is your booster seat in the laundry room?"

"I think so."

"Good, I think Eddie can use it." Dean said heading for the laundry room to find it. He came back with the seat and strapped it to a chair. "Ok, let's get you in this." he told Eddie lifting him into the seat beside DJ.

Eddie watched as Sam brought plates to the table sitting them in front of DJ and Eddie. He went back and got the other two for Dean and him. Eddie watched DJ as he used a fork to eat his eggs. Sam and Dean watched them both out of the corner of their eyes seeing Eddie trying to mimic DJ. Eddie frowned as he tried to stab a bite of egg and get it to his mouth. He grunted madly when he kept dropping it and picked up a chunk with his fingers to stuff in him mouth.

"At least he's trying." Dean mumbled to Sam trying not to stare at Eddie.

"Give him time; it's like teaching a two year old." Sam replied. "When you're done run and brush your teeth and get your book bag."

"Yes Daddy." DJ answered as he took some jam to spread over his toast.

Eddie watched with interest and looked at his bare toast deciding he wanted some too. He picked up the jar and looked in it trying to decide how to get it out. Dean stopped him before he stuck his fingers into the jar.

"No, no use a spoon." Dean explained picking up a spoon and getting out a blob to smear across his toast. "Now you can eat it."

"I'm gonna go brush my teeth and I'll be ready." DJ told his Dad slipping from his chair and carrying his plate to the sink.

Eddie watched him and began to get agitated when DJ left the room. He whimpered and tried to get down from the booster seat to go after him.

"Hey its ok finish your breakfast." Dean said putting a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "DJ has to go to school; he'll be back this afternoon. So that means you and me get to hang out today."

"I've got to go finish getting ready for work, you good?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah, I'll get the dishes, go on." Dean said shooing Sam from the room. "So you wanna help me wash the dishes?" he asked Eddie gathering up the dirty dishes while Eddie tried to shove all of a piece of toast in his mouth. "Let me get you a chair." he told him moving a chair to the sink. He picked Eddie up and stood him in the chair. "Now let's put this towel around you and I'll start the water."

Dean squirted dish detergent into one sink and set part of the dishes in. Once he had enough water in the sink, he began to put some in the other one. Eddie watched Dean's every move not sure what he was doing.

"We're off." Sam called.

"Bye Eddie, I'll be back this afternoon." DJ called to Eddie.

"Alright, have a good day Tiger." Dean replied. "I'll wash and you can rinse." Dean began to wash the dishes transferring them to the other sink. "Make sure they have no suds on them and put them in the strainer." he instructed Eddie taking his hands to get the plate out and move it to the strainer. He continued to wash and guided Eddie with rinsing. "Alright all done." he said letting the water out and wiping around the sink. He sat Eddie down and moved the chair back to the table before looking around. "I guess we could throw in a load of laundry, its piling up. Come on." he told Eddie holding out his hand to him. Eddie took it and went with Dean upstairs to his bedroom.

 **spn**

Dean had Eddie outside walking around in the back yard when his cell rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller.

"Hey Jody."

"Hey Dean, I wanted to let you know I haven't found anything yet on any missing children that match Eddie's description."

"So what now?"

"I'm going to keep searching, but I had to get child services involved."

"He's not going into the system Jody; I won't allow that to happen." Dean said frankly.

"I understand Dean, but I can't let him stay there, too many questions would be asked and Bobby doesn't have the greatest of reputations."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I put in for temporary custody, like a foster parent. He's going stay with me."

"How 'bout your job? You know he's not suitable for day care or school yet."

"Well I figure he could stay with you during the day and me at night and when I'm off duty. If you have a hunt, maybe Bobby or Sam can watch him. That way you guys can see him and DSS can't say anything."

Jody explained waiting for Dean to say something but all she heard was silence from the other end. "Dean?"

Dean looked down at the boy as he played ball with Gabe. Gabe waited patiently for Eddie to toss the ball and would retrieve it laying it at his feet. He knew Jody's suggestion was for the best. She was right, if they couldn't find any relatives, he was sure they couldn't convince DSS to let him stay with them; the town drunk, a single guy with a questionable background and a widower with a son already. His heart was heavy not wanting to give up this boy that had wormed into it but knowing Jody was right.

"Yeah Jody, I'm here. You're right and it's not like we won't see him. Can you give us a few more days so I can work with him? He's beginning to trust me, I think I can help him and he's beginning to connect with DJ too."

"I don't see why not. My next day off will be in four days, but in the meantime I'll come by and visit so he can get use to me too."

"Yeah I think that'll work and Jody thanks."

"Dean I feel the same way, I wanna take care of him too." she said softly knowing how he felt.

"Come on by anytime, by the way how are you and Bobby getting alone?"

"We're doing ok."

"Just ok?" he questioned with a hint of mischief in his voice.

"Oh Dean you know I'm not one to talk about my private life." she chastised with a laugh knowing how he loved to tease. "We'll get through this together."

"Yes we will." Dean agreed knowing Eddie was filling an empty hole in both his and Jody's life. He looked down at Eddie who looked up at him and smiled happily before hugging his legs. Dean reached down and ruffled his hair affectingly amazed that this little person could have such an impact on him. If no relatives could be found to take him, he was going to be sure he got the life he deserved.

 **The End**


End file.
